percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
"The Effect"
THIS STORY HAS BEEN RATED PG-13 FOR BLOOD, AND LANGUAGE. This Is The First Book In The Story Of The War Of The Immortals Viva la Vida H-BFFW 00:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC)AuRon the champion Prolouge: "History Lesson" In the begining of the Dimesion of Gemini, there was The World. The World Created The Immortals. The Immortals were killable beings with endless lifespans. The World Granted them the powers that the greek gods have. The Star was elected leader of The Immortals and began to populate the Dimension of Gemini with sentiant beings. The World secretly moved a race to another Dimension, and created chaos, who would watch over the dimension. In gemini, the races The Immortals began to fight with each other. The World, to keep the dimension from being destroyed, exposed The Immortals to the races. The races killed 2 Immortals, and the other Immortals Cursed the world and exiled him with them. The World became The Wicked and came to earth. there he waits until a certain prophicey is fufilled. Chapter 1: "He hates KFC" NOTE THE ENTIRE BOOK IS FROM THIRD PERSON VIEW, THERFORE MISTAKES AND LATIN WILL BE AHEAD John was running quickly through the trees. he had been investigating a series of dissaperances in the area, but then he had seen something that had scared the **** out of him. A giant Rooster had been attacking a KFC. when the rooster (which had flaming red eyes) noticed him it charged at him. he had been running from the monster for about 30 minutes. he was sure he had lost it, but then he heard it. "come out mortal, The Fowl must have its dinner!" he was stunned, he didn't know that thing was smart. he did the first thing any human would do when he was armed like he was, He opened fire with his SMG. The first couple bounced off The Fowl, but the rest hit. only one or two drew blood. The Fowl turn towards him. He looked absolutly positively like he wanted to kill him. John fired again. more blood appeared on The Fowl. "You Will not kill me! I am The Fowl I Will-" the sound of a high power machine-shotgun teared through the night. then someone spoke "You Will make a great chicken sandwitch." A man in worn clothes steppend out, he was wearing blacked out glasses and carring a machine-shotgun. "don't be afraid," he said, "I'm just a friend." With that he litterally pulled a fire out of his backpack. He also pulled out a log and sat on it. "What are you?" John asked. The Man smiled, "My true name was lost years ago, but you may call me Wicked. or The Wicked." "Why are you called The Wicked?" John asked. The Wicked Frowned, "I was cursed, I used to rule over a place. this place was very far away from here, One of my greatest helpers, and his followers caused a war over my place, I was forced to take extreme measurse. And so My Helper Cursed me and me, my helper, and his followers, were exiled here." "Where is this place?" "In a dimension called gemini." John nodded," only another world or universe could produce such a monster." "exactly, you just killed The Fowl, He Hates KFC." John smiled, "Makes sense, when I first saw him he was attacking a KFC." The Wicked nodded," if your traveling you can travel with me, I'm looking for some friends." "If its in New York I bet I could find it." "Exelent, you can rest here before we move out to... wherever were going to go." "Right," John said, already nodding off in to sleep from exuastion," you can have first watch" "In the morning, we'll have some chicken for breakfast." The Wicked started poking the fire with a stick, "now to find old friends and enemies." Chapter 2: Blackout "Wraith, please exstinguish that match." "you do know he doesnt talk, right Diablo?" "sorry Drake, I forgot that he doesnt talk." Cyrus chrouched behind the large, empousa-shaped rock that he froze with his "insta-rock" spray. The Thousand Sons, a merc group that he had taken control of after what happened to their leader. was on a mission to take down a very smart Deamon lord under the name of De:Lo. Lo had allighend himself with the Brotherhood Of Silent Shadows in the mideavel ages against the demi-god children of apollo who called themselves Sons Of Light. the conflict had escalated until a single mortal unleashed a horde of monsters and deamons that were reuniting here. in this single plain. Cyrus smiled, he knew that the risk was high and if he returned he would ether be admired or hated for his actions on this single mission. he didn't care though. as long as Diablo and Fives were behind him, he would be okay. Wraith was a excellent ally who would always stay with the Thousand Sons. Cyrus renembered fondly when he was called to camp half-blood and was allowed to bring 2 friends. that was the day when the head conselors had to practically beg for him to go on this mission, and Wraith had invoked the wrath of Ares cabin after beating them all single-handedly with only a knife againts the Ares campers and thier assorted weapons and explosives. Cyrus moved up to the checkpoint. after the airdrop into a nearby valley next to the monster's HQ. enemy partols were currently experancing "technacil difficulties" via a EMP detonataed not so far away that caused the radar to go crazy, sending all partols out to investigate areas that didn't have anyone there except for traps and explosives.as he got closer to the base he saw others in the strike force nearing with their demolition materials. "Diablo," he said into his com, "Send mark to the ridge. tell him to use the rifle, and tell him that we will go and plant the explosives." "right, i'll give him the heads up. I think the underground fuel station is nearby Alexa can plant the explosives and then we'll be gone."' "any resistance so far?" "a small deamon, I think a pack is heading in your direction." "aw, son of kronos." "dont insult your family drake." this only made cyrus swear more. disculding after he say the 20+ pack of deamons that were heading his way. Chapter 3: and the angels themselves came from heaven... The Angel watched as The Wicked and a mortal he called "John" entered the meeting room. "here here friends!" he called to the others in the room, " the chosen day has arrived! The World has returned to us!" a giant devil-like creature walked to the meeting table. "yes angel, now what happens? we simple walk back into our home and attack the Immortals? they will destroy us! espically in the prescence of a mortal, a dimension of beings that want to kill us, and renember what happened to the Scientist! He was ripped into nothing!" "a good point Fire," said The Angel, "But I am in contact with a group of humans called 'The Thousand Sons' they are the children of the immortal rulers of this dimension and will fight with us." The Wicked stepped up to the table. "I will admit my friends that the odds are against us, but we must not despair. Me and John here have met friends in our long travel here, we will not fight alone!" The Wicked said. He looked like the heavens had decsended upon him and gave him radiance. "my liege," said Fire, "the curse has been lifted!" all of a sudden the light vanished, and the members of the room sat in scilence. "no," said the wicked, "the curse is not gone, but it shall be lifted in the coming days. what of these Thousand Sons Angel?" "Ah the recently took down a large base of various montrosities while only losing one member," said the angel, "they called him 'fives' but his real name was John Quintos. he was killed by a very powerful phyic being that had taken a physical form in this world." "they will fight with us?" "yes my liege." "excallent," said the wicked, "then we must prepare ourselves for a war against the immortals that dared exile us and brought ruination on us all!" Chapter 4: "not one thousand of them, but they will do." As Cyrus walked into the meeting-styled room, he stoped short when he noticed the room's contents were beyond the ordinary. In fact the only normal looking inhabitants were two humans, one britsling with guns and other asorted weaponry, and the other had goodwill styled clothing on. all the others appeared to be made of fire, had wings. incassed in armor, or so on. The man in the homeless styled clothing stepped forward to him. "welcome members of the thousand sons," the man said, "I'm sorry about the loss of one of your members but-" "fives," Cyrus said, " we lost John Quintos, and one entire platoon of our men. Mortals and Demi-gods alike died then and there. If it was planned by you, you WILL have my revenge to deal with!" "I understand your concern," he said, "But I have asked you to come here to assit me in waging war, and to meet my assistants in this conspiracy." "Conspiracy? the only things I see here are monsters and daemons. We were mourning the loss of our friends, and our only family that has ever wanted us." "I'm sorry, but you must know my name before we procced any further." "Proceed? We never said we would work for you!" "In a manner what I have to tell you could change your mind. My name is The Wicked, I am the creator of a race of undieing beings called Immortals. A few are present here. Over time a mojority of them becaome corrupt, useing thier races they had created to wage war on the other Immortals. Eventually I had to tell all beings in our dimension about the Immortals, who none belived existed except for me and the other Immortals. when the Immortals and their creations learned of this, their creations attacked the Immortals and kill 2 of them, another killed himself in longing for the other. the remaining Immortals cursed me and exiled me from our dimension. eventually others learned I was here and decide to search for me and to fight the other Immortals. " "So you expect us to fight with you against these Immortals?" "No, but you're the only ones that have dealt with strong foes before. I watched your conflict against Alex Red and other foes." At this, most noticed how Cyrus stiffened at the mention of Alex. Dante also exchanged glances with Alexa, and many of the Thousand sons who were at the final battle shuffled in place, renembering the horrible battles that happened. "Cyrus," said Dante, "don't listen to him, he's just trying to pych you out." "I know," Cyrus replied, "But I understand what he needs us to do, and what we need to do." Cyrus turned to face The Wicked once more, "I agree to help you Wicked, not out of sympathy but out of my mind telling me to do whats right. Thousand Sons move out!" With that Cyrus and the rest left the room. The Angel turned to the Wicked and said, "Its not one thousand of them, but they will do." "Too right." HERE END "The Effect", FOR THE NEXT BOOK GO HERE! TO READ THE SERIES BEFORE THIS ONE, GO HERE! Category:Original Character Category:PG-13 Rated Story